Shilla HQ
NEWS/UPDATES: - Since the redesign of Outskirts/Beach: Mapped the new Outskirts (up on wiki) but i haven't done the beach yet. Revamped the best armor %s with/without Event armors (top of Armor page). Went through forge page and added in stuff that hadn't been tended to as well as the recently found forge for the Amulet that allows entry to clouds. Also began work on the Quest Page seeing as how we now have a quest chain for each area now, though we still do not have the original few quests on this page yet (other than just the very last one, kill 30 squirrels for nothing). *scratches head* Good run i had goin these past few days i'd say. ^_^ - The redesigned Beach is now up on the wiki. I did it again, wahoo! I have also received the Game Trail map from Zil and formatted it to fit wiki's current theme/style... still waiting on lower zones he has yet to send as well, as far down as the Cemetery. We aught to have a good portion of the game mapped after they are put up. ^_^ - VV, Druid Forest, and Druid Keep have been rough sketched by me today (1/20). Those maps could be put on the wiki later tonight if i get around to it as well since the pages have been created and put on the wiki navbar. More to come today... i'll update again. Welcome to Shilla HQ This is going to be a quick reference guide for help to any and all that need help in Shilla: Redemption. Feel free to browse... If you would like to help out with filling in any blanks throughout this site feel free to edit at will, but please remember that all information is valuable and has been procured by those who wish to help, lets keep it that way. ^_^ ADMINISTRATORS CAN NOW EDIT, CONTACT Cthulu IN GAME IF INTERESTED Rremember to add yourself to the Signature Wall section for any credit you may have helped with. Check out the new forum in progress at www.ShillaRedemption.forumotion.com. Please leave feedback on what you think about it and what needs to be added to make it more useable. Shoutouts I'd like to thank Postage with all the help he has given me in procuring research information for this wiki in progress... Thanks! And another to Aa for allowing me an attempt to fail. Though it has also given me the itch to create my own here at this Wiki. Thanks! Cuz this prolly wouldn't have happened without the initial opportunity... 'Signature Wall' This is the place to 'Sign' for your place in Shilla HQ history. This area is designated to any and all that contribute to the site's wealth of knowledge... Cthulu - Wiki creator and avid Shilla regular. "To the future of Decade gaming!" (Firsties, whoo!) Post - "I will be number one on the wall again!" Thanks for the Wiki Cthulu; you've done a GREAT job. Nousey - I just fix the above peoples mistakes... haha *click click click* Kafziel/Talleifer - I kinda/sorta went on an editing maelstrom since I started helping out on this Wiki, lol. Zulera - I'm biggest mage so I'm going to be adding mage stuff. If I don't I blame chat. Shobriz - I am SSGoku, See all the pretty colors on the pages? I added them and do minor things, like annoy Cthulu and the rest of the gang :P Latest activity Category:Browse